Changed
by freezingpizza14
Summary: James Potter was the golden boy. He could get any girl he wanted, willingly.  Until he realized how different Lily Evans is, the only girl seeming able to resist him. Will he win her affections by changing into a better man?
1. Chapter 1

***Sorry all you Percabeth fans, I'm writing this for Harry Potter. As soon as I finish, though, I'm posting another story (Percabeth, of course), so don't worry. :)**

**This story is during Lily and James' time at Hogwarts with Lupin, Sirius and Pettegrew. It tells how James went from the school's bad boy hottie to a sweetheart so he could get Lily to love him and . . . well, not hate his guts for him always torturing Snape. Slight Lily/Severus.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's. I just love it. :)***

Changed

*Chapter 1*

**(James's 3rd person POV)**

"You're in for it this time, Potter," Professor McGonagall said sharply, putting her hands down on her desk. But James Potter was only half listening. He was sitting in his chair in front of McGonagall's desk thinking of the red headed girl he had seen today, the girl that had lashed out at him for using the levicorpus spell on Severus Snape. That, of course, was why he was here. Professor McGonagall had just happened to walk by and see Snape hanging in the air by the ankle.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" McGonagall said.

"Yeah, that next time I'll try not to get caught," James snickered.

"Potter, you-ah, Headmaster."

James turned, and Dumbledore was strolling torward them, his spectacles on his crooked nose and his midnight blue robes trailing behind him as he walked.

_Oh blimey, I'm dead,_ James thought.

"Minerva, I am afraid this time you will have to let Mr. Potter go with a warning. I have more important matters to discuss with you."

McGonagall glowered at James. "Yes, Headmaster. Potter, you are free to go. Consider yourself lucky."

"Yes, Professor," James muttered, and headed for the door. Once he was out he was immediatly surrounded by his friends.

"Bloody Hell, James. I thought you were going to get expelled!" Sirius said, clapping him on the back.

"I almost was, but Dumbledore let me go," James mumbled.

Lupin sighed. "Let's not do it again, alright? I can't keep letting you off. I'm a prefect."

Sirius grinned. "Aww, come on, Moony. You just keep letting us get away with stuff cause you know it's funny."

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong, James?" Pettegrew asked quietly, out of earshot of Sirius and Lupin.

"Nothing, Wormtail. Just thinking," James muttered. "Blimey!" he suddenly said, as a girl ran smack into him. She had been looking down at her Potions notes, not paying attention to where she was going. She fell down, her notes spilling out all around her.

James stopped. It was _her. _The redheaded girl, Snape's best friend. Lily Evans.

"Come on, James, or Professor Flitwick'll think we're skipping again," Sirius said.

Ignoring him, James asked, "Are you alright, Lily?"

Lily started to say something, then she saw it was James, and her face went cold. "I'm fine. Get away from me."

"See you, James," Sirius called, him and Lupin sprinting off to class with Pettegrew running after them.

"Go to class. I don't need your help," Lily snapped, gathering up her notes.

Silently, he helped her, then stood and handed the papers back to her.

"Thank you," she said frostily, and walked around him to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Why are you friends with him?" James suddenly asked.

Lily stopped and looked back in suprise. "With who?"

"Snivellus. Why are you friends with that guy? He's got alot coming for him, he does."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "I'm _best friends _with him. His name is Severus, not Snivellus. And don't think I'll forget what you did to him today. You're a snobby, selfish prat, James Potter!" She turned on her heel and stalked away, her red hair bouncing furiously as she walked.

James stared after her. He was, of course, pure-blood. He was rich, smart, funny, handsome. The most popular boy in school. He was well known for his sense of humor and cheeking off to the other teachers. But no one had had the courage to say to him what Lily did. She was . . . different. Sweet, kind, funny, caring.

But why did James care? He could have any girl in the school. He'd snogged alot of them, anyway. So why did he suddenly care about one girl's opinion of him?

. . . . . .

**(Lily's 3rd person POV)**

Lily was still fuming in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wasn't paying attention to the professor, for once, and she was thinking of what James had said to her earlier.

James Potter was the 'it' boy of the school, and all because he was pure-blood.

She, Lily, was muggle born. Her sister Petunia still thought she was a freak. Her parents tried not to wince everytime she told them about Hogwarts. It was hard for Lily to think that her parents and sister thought of her as a freak because she was a witch, but she knew it was true. She wasn't a bad student, though. On her O.W.L.s she got eight Outstandings. To her, it didn't matter if you were muggle born or pure blood.

But apparently to Potter, Lily thought crossly, being pure blood means he can automatically be a jerk and think he can get away with it.

"Evans! Are you paying attention back there?" Professor Boggles said. Everyone turned to look back at her.

"Yes, Professor."

"Stay focused, Miss Evans. Now, what is the difference between a werewolf and an animagus?"

**(A/N: I know this is from the third Harry Potter book, but I just needed something for the teacher to ask. :D)**

"A werewolf changes only on the full moon, and when it does it doesn't remember anything or anyone. He would kill his best friend and not even realize it. An animagus is someone that _chooses _to transform at anytime."

Someone wolf-whistled.

Professor Boggles nodded. "Quiet, Lucius. No whistling in my class. Thank you, Lily. Now, please turn to page fifty eight in your books. A man who is bitten by a werewolf shall be turned into a werewolf . . ."

Lily tuned out after that, only half paying attention. She couldn't wait to get to Potions; it was the one subject she was best at. It also helped clear her mind.

But, unfortunately, James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettegrew were in that class.

I am _not _going to let James ruin my favorite class for me, Lily thought.

The bell rung.

Time for Potions.

***So what did ya think? Please comment your opinion! :D***


	2. Chapter 2

***1 review & 14 hits and it's only been up for over 20 minutes. I'm so proud. ;') Thanks, people! Okie doke, I have nothin left to say, so here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's.***

*Chapter 2*

**(Lily's 3rd person POV)**

Lily walked into potions and saw James and Sirius at one table while Lupin and Pettegrew sat at another. With her gaze straight ahead, she walked to her seat beside Severus. James and Sirius had picked the table right behind them.

"Hey, Sev," Lily said, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Hey, Lily," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Get a room, you two!" Sirius barked from behind them.

Snape started to turn around, but Lily grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Sev. He's not worth it."

He jerked his arm away. "He needs to get stuffed," he mumbled.

"Sev!" Lily said. "Don't say that. That's not nice."

Snape rounded on her. "So? He deserves it, the slimy git."

"Don't stoop to their level. Just ignore them," Lily said as James and Sirius roared with laughter behind them.

"Alright, Slytherins, Griffindors!" A voice boomed, and Professor Slughorn entered the room in his emerald colored robes. "Today you're going to do something special! I want all of you to take out your Advanced Potion Making books and turn to page 93."

"I wonder what were doing," Snape whispered to Lily.

Lily turned to the page, and her face brightened. "Poison!"

"Huh?" Snape asked.

Lily turned to him, a smirk on her face. "Were supposed to create poison."

"Lovely," Snape snickered. "Maybe afterwards I can slip it into someones pumkin juice."

"Oh, ha-ha." Lily rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

"No, of course not," Snape sighed, and Lily swore she thought she saw him glance at James and Sirius.

"Well, all they would need is a bezoar, and they'd be good as new," Lily said. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Get started! You have an hour. Everything you need is in the back," Slughorn said. He winked at Lily. "Of course, Miss Evans here will do extrordinary, I know. One of the finest potion makers I've ever seen!"

Lily blushed, then her and Snape got their ingredients and went back to their table.

"Black, Potter! Merlin's Beard, what do you two think you're doing?" Slughorn said. He crossed the room over to James and Sirius, who weren't doing anything except making spit balls to throw at Snape.

"Nothing," James said.

"Sorry, professor," Sirius said, smirking.

"Now, this is the third time this week you've failed to do as your told. I have no choice but to seperate you," Slughorn said sternly. "Potter, you switch with Snape."

"What?" Lily protested. "But, professor-"

"Now, now, Lily. You're my best student. Maybe you'll rub off on Potter and he'll actually _work _for once," Slughorn said with a chuckle.

Snape eyed Sirius with dread. "Professor, I can't-"

"Switch, you two," Slughorn said. With a huff, Snape gathered up his couldron and ingredients.

"Sorry, Sev," Lily whispered as he passed. James took his seat beside her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he chuckled.

"Buzz off, Potter," Lily mumbled.

James grinned. "I get the feeling you don't like me very much, do you?"

"No, and I don't fancy you either, so stop leaning torward me like you're about to kiss me," she hissed.

James chuckled and leaned back. "Feisty. I like that."

Lily turned to him. "You may have snogged every other sixth-year girl in this school, but I'm not one of them and I'm not one you can flirt with and expect me to automatically falll for you," she said coldly. She turned back to her potion.

James raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who shrugged and smirked. Over Sirius's shoulder, he saw Lupin shaking his head at him.

James turned back to Lily. "So, basically you think I'm a slimy git who snogs every girl he sees?"

"Pretty much," Lily said, dumping some contents into her potion.

"Then you don't know me too well." James shook his head. "I take a girl out on a date before I snog her. Doesn't that count?"

Lily glared at him. "Hardly."

James sighed. "You're awfully hard to please, you know that?"

"Or maybe it's just because I don't like you."

"Or maybe it's because your falling for me, but you just don't want to admit it, even to yourself," he said softly in her ear. "Which is why your being so stubborn."

Lily swallowed. His lips were an inch from her face, and she knew if she were to turn her head-

"No!" She jerked her head away. "I don't. Get back to your poison and leave me alone. Severus was right, you are a slimy git."

James turned back to his couldron. "All right. Would you mind, though, if I slipped this into Snivellus's pumkin juice, then?"

Lily glared at her couldron. "Yes I would mind. His name is Severus, and thats funny because he said the same thing about you."

After giving Snape a dirty look over his shoulder he asked, "quick question, Evans: Is he your boyfriend or something? Is the 'best friend' thing just a cover up?"

Lily's pale face turned red. "No, I'm not. He's my best friend, and that's it."

"So you . . . aren't dating anyone?" James asked.

"Why do you care?"

James shrugged. "I don't, I was just wondering."

They spent the rest of Potions in silence. Lily occasionally glanced back and saw Snape trying to work on his potion while Sirius was twirling a spit ball around in his hands, as though wondering when he should throw it at Snape.

"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped.

Sirius grinned but dropped the ball.

Lily turned around, and suddenly she heard a loud, "Hey!"

She spun back around again. Snape was rubbing his head while Sirius just sat there innocently and twiddled his thumbs.

Lily glared at his too innocent expression. "I told you not to throw it!"

"I didn't," he said.

"He _thumped _me!" Snape moaned, still rubbing his head.

Lily turned to James. "He's your friend. Control him."

James raised his eyebrows. "He's not a dog." His eyes met Sirius's, and they both grinned.

Lily huffed and once again turned back to her potion. "The sooner I get out of here and away from you the better."

Unbelievable. James Potter had, somehow, been able to ruin Lily's favorite subject for her.

Five minutes until the bell, Slughorn went around and checked everyone's potions.

When he saw Lucius Malfoy's, he sighed. "Now Lucius, you should know better then to put that much dung juice into a potion. It could easily explode."

He strolled away and didn't hear Lucius mutter to his friends, "That was the point."

"Ah, perfect as always, Lily!" Slughorn boomed, peering over Lily's couldron. "Oh ho," he said, peering into James's couldron. "I was right! Miss Evans certainly did rub off. Good job, M' boy, good job!"

James beamed.

"Great job, Severus, as always. Sirius . . . ah, didn't do anything, I see?"

Sirius shrugged. "I have better things to do then waste my time mixing stuff."

"Always one for cheek, aren't you, M' boy?" Slughorn sighed. "Zero marks, then."

Sirius didn't do or say anything. Just as Slughorn was about to walk away to Lupin and Pettegrew's table, he turned around again and said, "You know, I'm thinking that these should be your permanant seats from now on, seeing as James actually does work when he's not making spit balls with you."

"But, sir, that's-" Sirius said.

"Not fair?" Slughorn finished. He turned away again.

Lily, Sirius and Snape were grumbling the rest of the period before the bell finally rung.

James, however, didn't seem to mind, much to Lily's dismay. He seemed happy he would get to sit with Lily for the rest of the year.

And Lily wasn't exactly sure how she felt about that herself.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lily said as they left the classroom.

Snape shrugged. "It's alright. I just wish it had been Lupin instead, though. He doesn't hate me nearly as much as James and Sirius do."

Lily and Snape eyed James and his group as they passed by. Sirius and James, of course, always walked together with Lupin close by and left Pettegrew to trail after them.

As a girl and her friend were walking past James she said, "I had a good time last night, James."

James was about to say something, then caught sight of Lily. He stared at her for a few moments, then turned back to the girl. "Thanks, ah, Molly, but I've kind of moved on to someone else."

Molly, not even looking hurt, said, "Alright."

Arthur Weasley, who was watching with a scowl on his face, slowly smiled when Molly blushed and smiled at him.

Sirius turned to James in amazement. "Another veela already? Blimey James, you're moving fast this week, aren't you? So, who's the lucky girl?"

"I haven't got her yet," James mumbled.

Lupin nudged him. "Get a move on, then, Prongs. Or she might already have a boyfriend."

"She doesn't," James mumbled. I hope not, he added silently.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'd asked her."

Sirius grinned and clapped him on the back. "So is it going to be the usual? Snog the girl and move on?"

James hesisted for a few moments before answering. "No, I don't think it will be this time, mate."

"Bloody Hell. Don't tell me you're seriously _falling_ for a girl?" Sirius said.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain red headed girl in Potions, now, would it?" Lupin chuckled.

James noticed how pale his face is. "Blimey, Moony . . . it's not that time of the month already, is it?" James murmured to him as they left for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The one class that James, Lupin and Snape all had together.

"Yeah, it is," Lupin murmured back grimly.

"The usual place beneath the Whomping Willow, then?" James asked.

Lupin nodded.

Lily, blushing, went to Herbology, not having heard their conversation after Lupin's comment.

So. James Potter was 'falling' for her, was he?

Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to date him. I'll need to see some improvement if he ever wants to so much as hold my hand, Lily thought.

Wait . . . she would date him?

***Sooo . . . whatcha think? Hmm, I bet you know what's going to happen in the next chapter with Lupin. ;) It's going to have alot, the next chapter. Drama, romance (Lily and James), action and slight humor. So, Ttfn! XD***


	3. Chapter 3

***Woo hoo, heres chapter 3! :) Please comment, you guys. It would mean alot. **

**Anyway, on with the disclaimer.**

**~And please note: I know this isn't exactly like what the 7th book, and I know that Snape calls Lily a mudblood after James hoists him into the air, but I'm trying to make James into a better and more likable person for Lily, so just go with it! **

**I'm not going to write James hoisting him in the air, nor let Snape call Lily a mudblood, seeing as the only reason Snape called her that is BECAUSE James lifted him into the air, but I'll think of something to get Lily and Snape mad at each other. **

**. . . . I got it! It's brilliant! The perfect way to get Snape and Lily heated up. . . . . but I'm not saying. You're gonna have to read to find out. ;)**

**I'll try to even it it as much as I can with what really happened in the book, though. Try. But I'm not a perfect writer. I make _alot_ of mistakes in my stories, too.~**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING! lol***

*Chapter 3*

**(James's 3rd person POV)**

Having Snivellus in the same class as him and Lupin was completely rubbish to James. He disliked Snape, and he tried to make his life miserable every chance he got. But today, he would make sure Snape got his message loud and clear.

As Snape sat down at his table, James made sure he and Lupin got the table right behind him.

"Why are we sitting over here, Prongs? Our table's over there," Lupin whispered to him.

"Because, Moony, I need to give a message to our friend Snivellus here," James murmured back.

"Hey, Snivellus," James whispered to him.

Snape turned around to see who had called him, though he already knew when James had called him 'Snivellus.' His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I just wanted to point something out to you. Stay away from Lily. Got it?"

Snape glowered. "Why should I listen to you? Lily is my best friend."

"Because, you prat, she won't ever like me if you're drooling after her like a lost puppy," James snapped.

Snape fumed. "You're barking mad if you think Lily would ever fall for you. She _hates _you. And she especially won't after I tell her you're threatening me."

"You'll keep your big fat mouth shut! And for starters, it's pretty pathetic that you need a girl to fight your battles."

Snape blushed. "I don't need her for anything."

James roared with laughter. "Is that so? Be sure to tell her that then, will you? I'm sure she'd be glad to hear it."

Snape's face got redder. "Get stuffed, Potter. I won't let you hurt Lily like you do with every other girl in this school. If you want a girlfriend so bad, I'm sure there are some veela that would love to snog you. But leave Lily alone."

James raised an eyebrow. "That so? And why do you care? D' you like her or something?"

"No! I mean-"

James grinned. "Yeah, mate. I can see you've got it bad for your best friend. So should you tell her then, or should I?"

"You won't say a word!"

"Then don't get in my way."

"James," Lupin murmured warningly. The teacher, Professor Boggles, was walking to his desk to start the class.

"Don't try and interfere with my chances with Lily," James muttered before Professor Boggles told the class to be quiet so he could start the lesson.

All through the lesson, James thought up a numerous amount of ways to ask out Lily. He didn't want to seem like the snobby pure blood that she despised. He wanted her to see the good side of him, as she's seen more then enough of the bad.

When the lesson was over, James and Lupin strolled out of the class, and James almost ran into Lily, who was waiting for Snape.

"Sorry," James said, moving out of her way. Lily looked shocked, but she nodded.

Lupin shot him an odd look. "Are you alright, mate? You look unusually . . ."

"Friendly?" James suggested, hoping that that was what Lily had thought when he'd apoligized.

Lupin smirked. "Um, sure. Let's go with that."

James and Lupin caught up with Sirius and Pettegrew before dinner.

"Blimey, James. Lupin's just told me what had happened earlier with Evans," Sirius said. "So you're actually serious about this one?"

James hesitated. "Yeah. Yeah I am. And it won't be the same as I usually do."

"You mean you'll actually wait _two _dates before you snog her?" Lupin chuckled.

James grinned at him. "Bloody Hell, what is with you two in thinking I automatically date a girl just to snog her?"

Sirius laughed - it was more of a bark - and clapped him on the back. "Sorry, mate. But it's true, isn't it?"

James shrugged. "Maybe. But not anymore. Come on, or all the good seats will have gone."

They sat at their usual place at the Griffindor table, far from the other teachers at the head table.

Lily came in with her friend Sally **(A/N: Yes I _know _that is Percy's mother's name. I just couldn't think of any better name. At least I didn't use Annabeth! :D) **and sat down at the Griffindor table, not far from where James and the others sat.

The first thing he noticed was that Lily's eyes were red and puffy, like she'd been crying. James automatically looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Snape was playing with his food instead of eating it, and he was unusually quiet - even for him.

James got up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be right back, Padfoot. I just need to talk to Lily," James muttered, and went and sat down in front of Lily, who was silently crying into her mashed patatoes.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

Sally glared at him like she was about to hex him. "What do you care, Potter? It's none of your business."

James snapped back, "I was just trying to help. She's crying, isn't she?"

Lily sniffed. "It's alright, Sally. Go on to the library, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" She shot James a look. "If he bothers you-"

Lily smiled a crooked smile. "It'll be alright. Go."

Sally got up. "You'd better not do anything to her, or you'll be sleeping with your fingers hexed together," she warned.

"I'm so scared," James said sarcastically. Sally rolled her eyes and left. Once she was gone, James turned back to Lily.

"So . . . are you alright, then?"

Lily wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Yeah. I just . . . Sev and I had an arguement, is all."

James glared at her. "What did that hooked nose prat say to you?"

Lily bit her lip. "Why do you care, James?"

James shrugged, knowing that Sirius, Lupin and Pettegrew were watching them. "Because . . . I know this may be hard to believe, but . . . I care about you."

"And why is that?"

James shrugged again, staring at his hands. "Because . . . I really don't know. I just do, I guess."

Lily tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "You know, I couldn't help but notice that lately you haven't been as annoying as you usually are."

James laughed. "Thanks. A big Quidditch match is coming up soon, so I'm trying to not get detention and miss it." He ruffled a hand through his messy black hair.

Lily stared at him. "But Quidditch isn't the only reason you've suddenly changed, has it?"

"No one can change in two days," James pointed out, startled by her comment. He'd hadn't even realized it, but - besides threatening Snape about Lily - he hadn't been his usual starky self.

Lily cocked her head. "But, you have. You just didn't realize it."

James stared at her. Her eyes - a startling green color - met his brown ones.

"What did he say to you?" James said, still holding her gaze.

Lily sighed, but she didn't drop her gaze, either. "He said that being my friend was a waste of time when he had _new _friends like Lucius to be with. His little . . . Death Eaters pals."

"The bloody coward," James said.

Lily leaned forward. "Their . . . evil. I've seem them do some horrible things to people. Even worse then you and your lot."

James glanced down at his friends. "Yeah, well, he's chosen his friends. He's gone and ditched you-so what are you going to do now?"

Lily shrugged. "What does it matter? He's chosen new friends over his best friend, and I'm not _ever _going to forgive him for it."

"You could join me and my 'lot,'" James said, grinning.

Lily shot him a look. "They might be evil when they prank people, but how'r you and your lot any better?"

"But I've changed, haven't I?" James said.

Lily glanced at Sirius. "Maybe you, but the others . . ."

James rolled his eyes. "Moony's a prefect. He's never bad. And as for Wormtail . . . well, he'll occasionally cheek off to some teachers, but that's it. Padfoot, on the other hand . . ." James trailed off.

Lily stared at him. "Is that their nicknames or something?"

James grinned. "Yeah. Lupin's Moony, Pettegrew's Wormtail, Sirius's Padfoot, and I'm Prongs."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Prongs? Like, the animal?"

James nodded. "Yeah. 'Moony' is a term for werewolf-" he stopped, but Lily didn't look suprised.

She leaned forward. "I already know Lupin - Moony, whatever - is a werewolf. Continue," she said.

James grinned, pleased. "Anyway, our nicknames represent the animal we can transfigurate into," he said. "Me, Sirius and Pettegrew are animagus. We go with Lupin on every full moon and make sure he stays in our hiding place so he won't do any harm to anyone."

"Blimey, Potter. I didn't know you could be so . . . caring," Lily teased.

James grinned again and continued. "And we have to make sure Lupin doesn't get into the school. He usually doesn't; we all keep him in check."

Lily thought for a moment. "But . . . tonight is-"

"A full moon." James nodded.

Lily swallowed. "Well . . . good luck, then."

"Same to you. With Sniv - with Snape, I mean."

Lily nodded, and James got up again and headed back to his lot.

"James?" Lily called.

James turned. "Yeah, Evans?"

"Thank you."

. . . . . . . .

At a quarter past eight - the moon was almost out - James snuck down the corridor under his invisibility cloak. Him and the others did not go together, as it would look too suspicious.

Once he was at the Whomping Willow he froze the tree so it wouldn't try to kill him. He quickly went up the stairs that led to the Shrieking Shack to see Sirius, Lupin and Pettegrew waiting for him, Lupin's face stark white.

"It'll be alright. We'll help you through it, mate," James said, patting Lupin's shoulder.

The time passed by slowly as they waited for the moon to rise. Eventually an hour passed.

Lupin looked at all of them gratefully. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you all are helping me."

"Well no offense, mate, but if you get out and attack the school then we could all get expelled," Sirius said.

"Padfoot!" James snapped.

Sirius looked at him. "Well, look who's starting to be good for once."

James grinned. "Oh, shut it, you, before I-"

He didn't get to finish his joking threat. Because the moon was now shining high in the sky, in clear view.

Lupin froze.

"Time to change," Sirius murmured, turning into a giant black dog.

James turned into his animal and so did Pettegrew. They all tensed as Lupin's nailed grew long and sharp. His body shot up a good few inches and grew hairy. His mouth seemed to grow a muzzle with rows of sharp teeth behind his lips.

Lupin was no human; he was now a very dangerous werewolf.

He started to run out the door, but James head-butted him and Pettegrew jumped on his back and bit him. Lupin howled and tried to shake off Pettegrew, but the rat held on fast as Sirius growled and stood in front of the door, ready to pounce if Lupin were to try to escape.

They seemed to have Lupin in check; no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get past James nor Sirius.

And then everything went wrong.

James heard footsteps - he had very keen hearing - on the stairs, and he made the mistake of turning.

Lupin charged torward the door, but Sirius dog-slammed him, and they both went flying into the wall.

The door banged open, and it was none other than-

***Oooo, cliffy! ;) I'm pretty sure all of you know who charged into the room. lol Anyways, I'm getting in the shower, then I'm working on A New Change for a while before going to bed. Chapter 4 of this will be coming shortly as soon as I can - I've got a busy day tomorrow - so you can see what happens. Ttfn!***


	4. Chapter 4

***I am sooo sorry this chapter has come so late and I haven't been updating enough. But don't worry, cause I'll be updating as much as I can before saturday, because I'm going to my grandma's and I won't be able to update (NOOOOO!) until like, August third. And August 4th is when school starts back, so it'll probably be a short update. :( But what I'll probably end up doing is writing more of this and A New Change on paper while I'm gone. Muahahahaha-nothing can keep me from writing! Not even no internet access! :)**

**Anywhoo, here is chapter 4!***

**~Warning: This chapter may have some slight violence.~**

*Chapter 4*

**(James's 3rd person POV)**

The door banged open, and it was none other than-

_Snape!_ James thought. What was _he_ doing here?

"I knew it! I knew all of you were hiding something! And I _knew _you were a slimy git, Potter! Just wait until Lily-" Snape started, but froze when he saw the werewolf being held against the wall by Sirius.

"That's . . . Lupin?" Snape whispered, slowly backing torwards the door.

The werewolf - Lupin - bared his teeth at Snape. He suddenly charged, pushing Sirius sharply out of the way and heading straight for Snape.

James momentarily changed back to his human form. "Padfoot, destract Remus while I get Snape out of here!" he yelled.

Sirius nodded and jumped Lupin from behind, and James pushed Snape out the door. "Go! Run!"

James hoarded Snape out of there as fast as he could. As soon as Snape was at the hole outside the Whomping Whillow, James snapped, "Do _not _go back up there. You stay here until it's safe, got it?"

Before Snape could answer, James had already tranfigurated and headed back upstairs, where both Padfoot and Wormtail were on Lupin's back and doing everything in their power to keep him from reaching the door.

_The woods. We have to chase him off into the woods, or he'll harm everyone, _James thought. Sirius met his eyes, both of them thinking the same thing.

As soon as Sirius and Pettegrew let go of the werewolf, Lupin howled and ran fast out the door, leaving Sirius, James and Pettegrew to run after him.

_Hope Snape's got some common sense and stayed where he was, _James thought, his long four legs easily keeping up with Lupin as he ran. If Lupin tried to turn in another direction besides the woods, him and Sirius would bite him and lead him in the right direction again. James hated to be so cruel to his friend, but it was the only way he would cooperate.

As soon as Lupin was deep into the forest, James, Sirius and Pettegrew all changed back into their human forms.

"D' you reckon he'll be alright?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stay here and watch over him, just in case," James said.

"B-but what about the Snape boy?" Pettegrew asked.

"I'll take him back to the castle. Hopefully then he'll stay there," James said.

"Maybe now he'll learn to keep his obnormally long nose out of other people's business," Sirius said, watching the forest and crossing his arms.

James held back a smirk as he sprinted off for the Whomping Willow. After throwing a branch at the knot and momentarily freezing it, he went inside the hole to see Snape sitting there looking bored.

"It's about time, Potter," he said, getting up.

Suddenly annoyed, James said, "Yeah, well, don't forget I saved you. I wouldn't be so ungrateful."

Snape glared at him. "Why did you? Save me, I mean."

James glared back. "It's called an act of kindness, mate. You should learn it. And your lucky I saved you at all after what you said to Lily."

Snape took a few steps back. "She-she told you about that?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Well, why do you care about Lily all of a sudden? Up until now you've acted as though she didn't exist."

"It's called having a change of heart. You should try it sometime, instead of trailing after your Death Eater pals."

Snape paled. "It's none of your business what we do, Potter. And you? Have a change of heart? More like you're pretending to have changed so that Lily will like you. But I see right through you, Potter. You're still the same spoiled golden boy that you always are. You haven't changed at all, and if you know what's good for you you'll-"

"I'll what?" James snapped.

"You'll stay _away _from Lily!" Snape said loudly.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll-"

"You won't do anything. You're a coward, and you don't have the guts to do anything to me. And not to mention how bad it'd look infront of Lily if she found out you or your little 'friends' tried to do me in."

Snape fumed for a moment, then turned on his heel and crawled out of the hole, not looking back.

James came out after him. "Do I at least get a 'thank you' for saving your life?"

Snape looked back over his shoulder. "Thank you," he said frostily, then marched off torwards Hogwarts.

James stared after him a moment before changing back into his animal and sprinting off for the woods.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Any sign of him?" James asked once he reached Sirius and Pettegrew.

"Nope," Sirius said, popping the _p._

"He-he must have run off deep into the forest," Pettegrew said, his watery red eyes scanning the forest for any sign of Lupin.

"Well, we need to get back to the castle. Hopefully Lupin stays here until the moon sets. We'll come back early tomorrow morning," James said, yawning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was over six o' clock in the morning when James, Sirius and Pettegrew, all yawning, went back down to the forest where Lupin was waiting for them, already back in his human form. He looked terrible; his clothes were marked and dirty, and he had cuts and bruises all over his face. But other then that, he was alright.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "You alright, mate? You gave us a right good scare there, you did."

Lupin sighed. "Thank you. I'm alright. Did anything happen last night?"

Now it was James's turn to sigh. "Yeah, actually. You tried to kill Snape, and I had to drag his sorry butt out of there while Sirius kept tackling you to the ground to keep you from chasing after us. After that we chased you off into the forest."

"Is he okay?" Lupin asked.

James shrugged. "Yeah, the bloke's okay. But he didn't have to go off snooping now, did he?"

"Ah, nothing to worry about, James," Sirius said, grinning and throwing an arm around James's shoulders. "You know the only reason the slimy git was snooping was so that he had evidence to Lily that you're still the jerk he claims you to be."

"Well, I'm not," James said crossly, aggrivated with Snape.

"But, Lily and Snape will be friends again eventually, won't they? I mean, they'll forgive each other again, right?" Lupin asked.

"I don't think so, Moony. Not this time. I've seen them in fights before, but none have been this bad."

"The bloke chose his Death Eater friends over his best friend. I don't think Evans will let him forget that," Sirius said.

"Well then, she's all free and clear for the taking, Prongs," Lupin said, patting James's shoulder.

"Mate, she's not a toy. I'm not just going to claim her and take her. I'm going to be suttle, ask her out first."

"And no snogging until she's ready," Lupin chised, grinning.

They walked back up to the castle together.

***I'm sorry this chapter's kind of short, but I'm trying to rush to write the good part (The next chapter). :D And like I said, I'll be updating as much as I can before saturday. Anyway, please please please comment! It would really make my day, seeing as I won't be able to update for 12 days after saturday. :'(**

**The next chapter coming soon.***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello, readers. I just wanted to remind you all that after 2 o' clock tomorrow up until August 3rd that I will not be able to update. :( Anyway, so I'll post this chapter and **_**maybe **_**the next chapter. I promise this one won't be as short as the last chapter. I will be staying up late tonight, so it depends on if I'll be tired or not whether or not I'll write alot. (Wow, what is with me ryming alot all of a sudden? lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!***

*Chapter 5*

**(Lily's 3rd person POV)**

Lily was most certainly suprised when James told her what had happened last night at breakfast.

"Sev was . . . there? When Lupin was a werewolf?" Lily asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. I got him out alright, but Padfoot, Wormtail and I had to chase him off into the woods."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Lupin said, grinning.

"Yeah, and we are right here, mate," Sirius added. Lily had sat with James and his lot, but after he had told her about last night she had completely forgotten about the others.

"Sorry," Lily said.

Sirius smirked at her. "It's cool. And you can call me Padfoot, you know. You're one of our lot, now."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, to object that she wasn't, but after seeing the dirty look Snape was giving her and the others, she turned to Sirius and said, "Alright then. But don't think I'm going to participate in any pranks you lot do. I won't be a part of it."

"Alright! Now there's five in the group!" Sirius threw an arm sloppily around her shoulders, and Lily couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, and don't worry, Lily. James is good now, so it'll mostly be me doing the pranks solo," Sirius added.

"I could help you," Pettegrew suggested in his small, hoarse voice.

"No offense, Wormtail, but the last time you tried to help we ended up getting caught and getting detention for a month," Sirius said.

James roared with laughter until he caught sight of Lily's expression, then he tried to keep his face sober. "You mean the one with the slugs in that boy's trousers?"

"Of course. One of our personal best, if you ask me. Right, James?" Sirius said smugly.

James shrugged. "I guess."

Sirius and Lupin groaned.

"Bloody Hell, James. I don't know if I like this new you. I mean, I could barely tolerate you before, but now . . .?" Sirius shook his head.

James grinned. "Right, mate. I tolerate you, and you're still my best friend."

Sirius clapped him on the back.

"C'mon, Padfoot, or we'll be late for Herbology again," Lupin said, standing. He winked at Lily and said, "Heaven knows why she always thinks we're skipping just because we're late."

Lily giggled.

"We always skip that class," Sirius whispered to her as he stood. "And Moony calls himself a prefect."

"Get going," James said, and they left, leaving James, Lily and Pettegrew alone.

"I'm going to be late for Transfiguration with McGonagall. See you later," Pettegrew said, and he left too.

"Um, we should really be going," Lily said.

"Alright, but there's something I need to ask you first," James said nervously, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously, seeing his nervousness.

"Um . . . would you like to go out? With me?" James blurted.

Lily cocked her head. She had already known that he would ask, and she would have her answer ready: no. But looking at his face, at his sincerity, she didn't know what to think.

"I know that you're probably going to say no, so let me just say that . . . you're so different from all the other veela here. You're smart, funny, kind, and I know I probably look like just a slimy git to you. But go out with me, and you can see I've changed. And that I really want to date you. I even promise not to kiss you. You can kiss me first. Deal?"

While he had been speaking she had been listening to every word, unsure if she should believe it or not.

"Okay," she finally said. "But if you try anything funny . . ."

"I won't," James promised.

"Good. Do me one favor then, would you? Prove to me and everyone that you've really changed for me."

"Easy." James took her books from her. "I can carry your books and walk you to class."

Lily giggled and looped her arm through his free one as they stood. "Smooth, Potter. Very smooth."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that day Lily saw that her and James were getting stares from almost everyone in Potions as they walked in together.

Snape, of course, was furious. His face turned beet red, and his nails dug into his table.

Lily ignored him and walked with her head held high to hers and James's table.

Snape leaned forward and whispered furiously, "you're seriously going to go with him? After everything he's done? To me, and to others?"

"And maybe if you hadn't chosen your Slytherin buddies over me you'd know that he's changed," Lily snapped back, hoping it was true.

Snape scoffed. "Yeah, right. I bet he hasn't changed at all."

"Hey, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone," Sirius snapped.

Snape rounded on him. "I wasn't talking to you. And she can talk to me if she wants to."

"No, I don't want to," Lily said coldly.

"See? So leave her alone," James repeated.

Snape glanced from Sirius to James, then turned back to Lily. "So that's it, then? You're hanging out with _his _lot, now, are you?"

Lily glared at him. "Yes, I am."

Snape got in her face. "Fine then," he snarled.

"Padfoot," she called, scooting back from Snape and closer to James, and Sirius grabbed the back of Snape's robes and pulled him away from her.

"Don't make me say it again. Stay. Away. From. Her."

Snape glowered at Sirius, not planning on listening to his threat.

"Go bother someone else, cause obviously she doesn't want to stick with you," Sirius said coldly.

"Oh, because she has you and your lot now?" Snape argued. He turned to Lily. "Fine. Go ahead, I don't care. I like my new friends better then you anyway. You're just a . . . a mudblood."

**(*A/N: I know I had said I didn't plan to let him call her that, but it fit too perfectly into the moment, since he was too upset and angry to notice or care if his words hurt Lily. But on the bright side, Lily's getting closer to James! Sorry if anyone had been happy he didn't call her mudblood in this story. Anyway, I'll shut up now.*)**

Lily stared at him, completely shocked. Beside her, James snarled, "don't you _dare _call her that."

Lily grabbed his hand. "It's okay. Obviously it's too late for us to ever be friends again. I don't care what he says or thinks anymore," she said in an expressionless tone, and turned around again.

All through the class she held on to James's hand and tried not to cry. He occasionally squeezed her hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Lily asked as they exited Potions, trying to keep her voice light.

James frowned at her. "Are you sure a date's a good idea? After-with Snape, I mean . . . ."

"I'm alright," Lily said, trying to be convincing. "It'll be fine. I just need to forget it, is all."

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes. I'll see you tonight after nine."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A quarter past nine, Lily snuck out of the Griffindor common room. She had put on her best dress robes, a pair of flats, and had put up half her hair into a barret.

She snuck out to the hill tops that overlooked the lake to find James sitting on a blanket with a bunch of food spread out all around him.

"Everything looks great," Lily said as she sat down.

"Yeah, well, you'd better hurry and eat before the ants try and take it all," James said, grinning.

Lily laughed. "Nice. And didn't we eat just two hours ago? Why so much food?"

James shrugged. "I didn't eat very much at dinner so I could eat more here tonight with you."

"Same here," Lily said. "But how did you get all of this?"

"The house elves," James said. "All you have to do is tickle the pear on that fruit painting and it'll turn into a doorknob that leads you straight to the kitchen."

"And they just gave you all this food?" Lily asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate covered strawberry.

James grinned. "Yeah, well, the house elves seem to like me, for some reason."

"Hmm, maybe it's because their the only ones you haven't lifted into the air by the ankle," Lily joked, popping another strawberry into her mouth.

"Don't make me lift _you_," James joked.

Lily rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

She stared out at the lake, which glowed even without moonlight.

"What's wrong?" James asked after a moment of silence, putting down a chip.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about earlier," Lily said quietly.

"With Snape?" James asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. I know I'm a mudblood, and I'm proud to be one. There's nothing wrong with having muggle parents."

"I know," James said. "I don't care if you're a . . . if you have muggle parents or not. Padfoot's whole family's been in Slytherin for generations and he's still my best friend."

Lily looked at him gratefully. "You know, I don't know how I could have missed this side of you for so long, after six years of being at Hogwarts together."

"Well, I didn't exactly show it," James laughed.

Lily laughed too, and probably suprised James when she leaned against his shoulder. "Okay, so maybe you're not the complete prat that I took you for."

James grinned and leaned back until Lily was lying against his chest. She curled up at his side. "And maybe you're not the know-it-all witch I took you for, either."

Lily scoffed. "You thought I was a know it all?"

"Well, not a know it all. You're just . . . really smart."

Lily smirked. "Thanks. Don't you have a Quidditch match coming up in a few days or so?"

"Yeah. It's us against Slytherin. And guess who's their seeker?"

"Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Lily scoffed again, this time with discust. "Well, I hope you win. Because honestly, Lucius is a bigger prat then you. No offense."

"Thanks. None taken," James said, laughing.

They were quiet after that, watching the lake with their minds wondering off, still in each other's arms.

Lily didn't think she would ever admit this, but it was definitely the best date she'd ever had.

***You like? Love? Tell me what you think! Review, please! I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow for this and A New Change before I leave. Well, it's 2:12 and I am super tired, so for now, ttfn. Or whenever I can. Goodbye for now Fanfiction and Fanfiction people (Or at least until 12 days)!***


	6. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE!***

**I again am sorry for me not, well, updating. I put up something, I Need A Hero, to kinda make up for it. Maybe I'll add a story too so you guys won't hate me as much. **

**Okay, so for this . . . I am also giving away. Anyone who wants claims . . . PM only, and I'll hand it over. I knows it's been a long long while, but I'm sure this story'll come back. Just not by me. **

**Or . . . if you are willing to patiently wait a while - and it'll probably be a long while - then I'll update it when I can. But if anyone wants to have it, PM me.**

**And I will write again as soon as I can. Actually, post. I'll probably write things in my limited free time, but I won't have them posted and revised and stuff until whenever. But it'll definitely be before Thanksgiving. I really hope. My grades are kinda walkin on a tight rope as it is. It looks balance . . . it falls. Anyway, so yeah. **

**Thanks for your support. I thank everyone that has read my stories, favorited, reviewed, etc. Means alot. The next time I update, I'll probably be working on a good Percabeth story, will fully romance and cheezyness, just for you guys. X)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this boring author's note. **

**-Freezingpizza14**


	7. Chapter 6

***Well, I figured it'd be stupid to try to give this away when there's only 1 chapter left: this chapter. I was rereading Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix (book 5) and apparently Lupin and Sirius told Harry that James and Lily didn't start going out till their 7th year, when James was more...mature. Yeah, let's go with that. lol So in this story they go on a date but don't start dating till their 7th year.**

**But anyway, I figure I'd go ahead and finish this. Sorry that I haven't updated this in like, two or three months. And sorry for the slight language. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's.***

**(I've skipped ahead, they're in their 7th year now. Lily & Snape are on barely-speaking terms, but not friends.)**

*Chapter 6*

**(James's third person POV)**

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius called, him, Lupin and Wormtail catching up to him in the corridor leading to the Griffindor common room.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Come on, mate! There's this bloke stuck in the trick stair, an easy target for the bogey hex I've been trying out," Sirius said, clapping his shoulder.

Lupin threw Sirius a look. "Padfoot . . ."

"Calm down, Moony. You don't have to go. Go back to the common room and just pretend you never saw us," Sirius told him.

Lupin rolled his eyes but headed off for the common room, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, " . . . . Horrible prefect, I am . . ."

"I'll go, too. 'Night, Padfoot," James muttered, starting off after Lupin. Wormtail trailed silently after him. Sirius caught up to James.

"Aw, James. What's gotten into you, mate? It's already the middle of our last year and you've only been in detention twice!"

James looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in detention now?"

Sirius jumped. "Bloody hell, I'd gone and forgotten! Professor McGonagall's going to blow." He quickly ran off to McGonagall's room, leaving James and Wormtail alone.

"So," Wormtail wheezed as they walked to the common room, "Are you and the Snape boy still enemies, then?"

James immediately rounded on him. "Of course! I only ignore the greasy haired git because of-" he stopped.

"Because of what?" Wormtail asked excitedly.

James started walking again.

"James?" Wormtail asked.

"Never you mind," James mumbled irritably as they approached the Fat Lady.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia," _James said.

"Right you are," the Fat Lady said with a wink, and the portrait swung open.

They climbed inside to find it empty. Well, almost empty. Lily was laying asleep with her head on her Potions book and notes scattered everywhere, on her lap, on her table. James smiled at the sight of her, his mood rising.

"Go on, I'll be up later," he said quietly, and Wormtail scuttered up the stairs to the boy's dormatries.

Once he was gone James crouched beside Lily. Her red hair was falling into her face, and as she slept her breaths came out in puffs through her mouth. James watched her for a few moments before finally gently touching her shoulder. When she stirred he gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered.

"Lily?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Wake up."

It took a moment, but she finally woke, staring at him with her startling green eyes.

"James?"

"You fell asleep studying," he said.

Lily lifted her head, a piece of paper stuck to her cheek. With a smirk, James gently pulled it off.

"I don't think professor Slughorn's going to want drool covered homework."

"Get stuffed, Potter."

James laughed. "Right, like I havn't heard that already. Here, let me help." He quickly helped her gather her papers.

"Thanks, she said, taking them and stuffing them into her bag. James noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Blimey, Evans. If homework's making you lose sleep you might as well just not do it."

She smiled. "Sorry, Potter. Unlike you, I want to do good in school my last year."

James pretended to look hurt. "Unlike me? I'll have you know I am passing all of my classes."

Lily laughed again. "Alright then. 'Night."

Before she could leave James grabbed her hand. "Wait, Evans . . ."

She turned back. "Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I don't know, Potter. Has that big head of yours finally deflated?"

"Erm, I think so, yeah . . ."

She dropped her hand and sighed. "I suppose, then."

James couldn't contain his grin, his insides roaring with triumph. "Great."

Lily took her hand away. Before she left she kissed his cheek. "'Night . . . James."

"'Night . . . Lily." Both refrained from calling each other by their last names. They both smiled. When James went to bed, he couldn't get to sleep for a long time. He was even awake long after Sirius crept in from his detention with McGonagall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're _what?" _Sirius barked - no pun intended - that morning at breakfast.

James, with Lily beside him, told Sirius, Lupin and a silent Wormtail that they were going out. Sirius had responded by spitting his morning pumkin juice all over his eggs and toast.

"Damn, my breakfast . . ." Sirius cursed and reached for some new toast.

Lupin smiled. "It's about time, mate. Me and Sirius were about to start placing bets on when you two would get together."

Sirius straightened up, as though he just remembered something important. He peered at James and Lily over his toast. "Hey, you two haven't snogged yet, have you? 'Cause I have ten Galleons I can't afford to lose."

"Padfoot!" James glared at his best friend.

"Well, have you?" Sirius pressed.

"No!"

Lily was covering her mouth to hide her smile.

Lupin looked up. "Time for class."

They got up.

"Hope Snivellus is in Potions today. Can't wait to see his reaction," Sirius muttered to Lupin.

Lily flinched, and James squeezed her hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're _what?" _Snape yelled. Lily met his gaze, her expression cool. They were in Potions, and when Snape had seen Lily's hand intwined with James's, he'd nearly jumped off his stool.

"You heard me."

"You-going out with . . . . _him?" _Snape sputtered.

Sirius, beside Snape, was looking up at the ceiling, but he was grinning. James was beside Lily, who was watching Snape's reaction. Snape met his gaze with intense dislike.

"You stay away from her, Potter! You're just going to hurt her like you've done every other veela in this school!"

James glared at him. "No, I won't. And maybe you should keep your hooked nose out of other people's business."

Slughorn came through the door. "All right, students! Today we will be making a little potion known as Felix Felicis, or-"

"Liquid luck," Lily finished.

Slughorn beamed at her. "Precisely! Now, everyone turn to page . . ."

All through class, Snape glared at James with pure loathing in his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Goodnight, Lily," James told her. They had spent an hour down by the lake, and it was nearly midnight by the time they returned to the common room.

"Goodnight," Lily said, and surprised him by putting her arms around him and kising him.

"You kissed me," he said in astonishment.

She grinned. "Because you're not the arrogant toerag I'd taken you for. Well, now your not, anyway."

They both jumped at a sound coming from the stairs of the boys' dormetries. It sounded like two people scurrying to climb back up the stairs.

"Well, um, anyway, thanks," he said. She kissed him again, then fled up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

"Goodnight!" he called after her. Afterwards, he didn't even remember crawling into bed. He just lay there, fully clothed. When he glanced at Sirius and Lupin's beds, sure it was them on the stairs, he could have sworn he saw Sirius passing something that looked suspicously like a fat Galleon into Lupin's casual outstretched hand. He finally fell asleep, knowing that he was going to see Lily tomorrow, and that she was going to be waiting for him to go to breakfast.

When he, Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail went down to the common room, she was.

***Few! Finally done! So, did you like it? Review, please! Sorry if this was rushed. This is the end of this story.***


End file.
